


Bad Liar

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oblivious Liam Dunbar, Thiam Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: 5 times Liam though he was keeping his relationship with Theo a secret and 1 he told everyone about it.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141
Collections: Thiam Big Bang 2020 Collection





	Bad Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Thiam Big Bang 2020!
> 
> My partner is the amazing Auddieliz09. Our prompt was Liam and Theo coming out to the pack
> 
> https://imjustafangirl-nobodylovesme.tumblr.com/post/634516251011629056/bad-liar-bookwyrm07-teen-wolf-tv-archive-of

1

Liam fell forward so his forehead hit the table. "I am a horrible alpha."

"Everyone makes mistakes, especially when they're learning," Scott reassured.

"I almost died! I would have if Theo hadn't showed up. He swooped in, knocked out all the hunters and burned the wolfsbane out of my arm in like ten seconds!" He'd known Theo would save him. From the second the hunters took him there wasn't a single doubt that Theo would come.

Scott set a warm mug against his hands. Liam looked at the creamy brown liquid. "Hot chocolate? I guess if I'm acting like a kid you might as well treat me like one."

Scott scrunched his eyebrows. "I just like hot chocolate and thought you might want some, too." He dropped a couple marshmallows in his own mug then took a sip. Liam did the same.

"Something similar happened to me once. My sophomore year, before I was a true alpha there was a rave..." 

Liam's phone chimed. He smiled at Theo's name on the screen. 

Theo: I miss u  
Liam: lunch?  
Theo: only if u r on the menu  
Liam: what do u have in mind?  
Theo: u screaming under my tongue  
Liam: mmmm  
Theo: making you beg for this

The picture showed Theo's flat stomach. His jeans were open showing grey boxer briefs that outlined and showed off his hard dick. A wet spot spread out from the tip.

Scott raised his voice. "Then the Argents linked arms with Derek and Jackson in full Kanima form and started dancing the can-can."

Liam jumped. "Um what?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Liam? These aren't chemo signals I want to smell from you. Sext your girl or boy friend later."

Blood rushed to Liam's face. "Sorry, I got carried away."

Scott nodded. "It sounds like keeping Theo close by is a good idea while I'm at school."

"I wasn't texting Theo!" Liam yelled.

"I didn't say you did." Scott sipped his hot chocolate.

2

Theo looked amazing. His dark green sweater showed off his broad chest while still leaving a lot to the imagination. Liam didn't have to imagine. He knew what Theo's chest looked like, felt like, tasted like. The chimera smirked. Liam looked away and took a deep breath. 

"I love it when you look at me like that," Theo chuckled against his ear. 

Liam shivered at the hot breath on his neck. "Shut up," he grumbled. "I'm getting us coffee. You get a table."

Theo sat at a corner table, his back to the wall. A minute later Liam sat across from him with a plate of bite sized cookies. The barista brought out their drinks a few minutes later. 

After popping a cookie in his mouth, Theo said, "The cookies are good. Is that why you insist on coming to this coffee shop and not one of the five Starbucks closer to your house?"

Liam's face flushed. "They're locally owned, sustainably and ethically sourced, even the coffee beans are ethically farmed in Hawaii. Isn't that better than adding to a soulless corporation?"

Theo didn't look convinced. "I'm sure that's it, and the fact that Corey works at Starbucks, and the rest of the pack hang out there has nothing to do with it."

Liam looked down. "I'm not ashamed of being your boyfriend. I'm just not ready to deal with pack drama yet."

"I think most of the pack have figured it out, but as long as you're buying you get to pick the place, and I don't want to push you into telling everyone before you're ready."

Liam dunked a cookie in his coffee. "Why do you think they know?"

"Because you're a bad liar. Your face always turns red, and that isn't even accounting for your heart beat and the stench of your guilt and terror."

"I'm not that bad!"

"Now's your chance to prove it." He nodded at the door.

Liam turned to see Stiles and Lydia walking in the shop. He frantically dug into his backpack, flipped a textbook open at random and shoved it at Theo.

The couple stepped up to the table. They both smiled, Lydia's knowing, Stiles' full of mischief. "Hi," she said.

"This isn't a date!" Liam yelled. Theo kept his poker face. "We're studying. Right Theo?"

The chimera nodded. His foot ran up Liam's leg under the table.

"What are you studying?" Lydia asked, sweetly.

Liam froze. Which book did he grab? He couldn't look without giving it all away.

"Biology." Theo slowly licked his lips. "I'm torturing Liam in biology."

"Well, at least you're using your time spent as an apprentice to mad evil scientists for good." Stiles shrugged.

The barista called out an order to go. "That's us. Have fun with your torturing session."

Theo smirked. "Oh, we will. I'm going to tourtor him aaalllll night long."

When Stiles and Lydia were gone Liam turned to his boyfriend. "Think they believed us?"

3

They danced. It wasn't often they could allow themselves a date as public as Sinema, but Mason was out of town, Corey had to work, Nolan was grounded and Alec didn't want to come without his boyfriend, so they danced.

Liam loved it. The music vibrated through the air. Theo held him by the hips or hands or his back. His hand slid over the smooth skin and hard muscles of Theo's stomach, chest, arms and around the back of his neck to pull him into another blistering kiss. 

They touched, moved, and kissed. Liam forgot everyone else around them. Theo and the music were the only things that mattered in the universe. 

\---

Mason took the seat next to Liam at lunch. "I heard you and Theo were all over each other at Sinema Friday," he said.

Liam jumped. His heart pounded. Mason wasn't there. How did he know? "What? Who? No!"

Mason gave Liam the look he reserved for only his best friend when he was being extra stubborn or stupid. "So you guys weren't making out on the dance floor?"

"No!" Liam yelled.

Mason nodded. "Then the people I heard that from, Michael, Joey, Blake, and Trista-"

"Are wrong, or crazy or liars. They're wrong crazy liars, and you shouldn't be gossiping about your best friend!" Liam knew he sounded desperate. He sounded desperate even to himself, but couldn't stop.

Mason rolled his eyes and sighed, exhausted. "Asking you isn't gossiping. Asking you is like the opposite of gossiping, but, whatever. Okay, they are all wrong crazy liars." He took a bite of his apple. Corey sat down and the conversation moved on.

4

The full moon shone brightly over the clearing. They were naked. An open sleeping bag cushioned the truck bed. Liam laid on his side, his head pillowed on his arm. His body still tingled, legs quivering. 

He watched his boyfriend. Theo laid on his back, his face relaxed. Moonlight danced on his skin. He reminded Liam of a renaissance painting of a Greek god. Liam's breath caught in his throat. Something he still couldn't believe this beautiful boy was his. 

"Are you going to stare at me all night?" Theo didn't even open his eyes.

Liam was pretty sure the answer was yes, but instead he asked, "Does the full moon pull at you the way it does a regular werewolf?" Liam wasn't sure where the question came from.

"No. I get a little anxious, but that's it." 

"It used to be a lot worse for me, but now… I don't know. Being with and around you makes it all easier."

Theo's green eyes looked black under the moon. He gave Liam a look he usually only used when they were studying. "Are you just now realizing that I'm your anchor?" 

Liam's mouth fell open. Theo chuckled. "Next you're going to tell me you don't know you're mine."

"Wait? I'm your anchor?"

The wind shifted and three new scents halted their conversation. Liam jumped from the truck. He needed clothes. Where were his clothes? He tried to tell Theo with his eyes to get moving, but was too afraid to say it. They would hear.

Malia came through the trees first. She slowed her run and peered into the back of the truck. Theo sat up on his elbows, but made no move to cover himself. Scott stopped beside her. 

Kira didn't stop at all. "Only losers get distracted!" She yelled as she ran right through the clearing.

Scott laughed. "She's so competitive sometimes."

"What are you racing for?" Theo asked. He sat up, but was still naked and unashamed. Liam couldn't understand why he wasn't covering himself.

Scott blushed. "Uhhh."

"Winner picks what positions we have sex in tonight." Malia shrugged. "Looks like you guys decided on fucking in the woods."

"No! This isn't what it looks like," Liam said, his voice filled with panic. All three of them stared at him. "We're, umm… I mean this a…" he racked his brain. Why else would they be naked in the woods? "Theo's teaching me to full shift."

Malia looked like she was going to argue. 

"Really?" Scott asked.

Theo narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend for half a second before his face split into a grin. "That's right, and now that we've finished the meditation it's time for practical exercise."

"What?" Liam was glad Theo was going with his story, backing him up, but didn't like the sound of that.

"Yeah, remember that's why we stripped. Now, we run, and remember to stay on all fours," Theo said with sadistic glee.

Liam hesitated. This was not what he had in mind. Theo shifted, jumped from the truck and smiled a coywolfish grin at him.

"Unless I was right and you guys were just having sex?" Malia suggested.

Liam ran. Theo chased him, and anytime he tried to stand and run on two legs Theo nipped at his heels.

5

Liam sighed into the kiss. His hands slid up from Theo's waist under his shirt, delighting in the feel of the warm skin, and the muscles of his back. Theo pulled him closer, moved the kiss along Liam's jaw to his ear. Liam turned his head, and Theo attacked his ear, his neck nibbling with just a hint of fang.

Liam tugged at Theo's shirt until the chimera let him pull it over his head. His hands fell to the button of his jeans. Liam needed to feel, to taste his skin. Theo pulled at his clothes. 

They fell to bed in just their underwear, bodies pressed together. Liam pulled Theo to another hard deep kiss. Theo rocked their hips together savoring the friction. 

"Fuck, I want you," Liam panted. Theo's hands slipped up the legs of his boxers and squeezed his tight round ass.

Words from down stairs hit the werewolf like a bucket of cold water. "Liam's up in his room."

Liam breathed deep through his nose. The desire, and sex were him and Theo. Sadness, confusion and just a little anger, that was Nolan. 

"Shit, shit, shit!" Liam jumped off the bed. He pulled Theo with him, and frantically looked around the room. There was no room under the bed. His eyes zeroed in on the closet. He yanked open the door, and with a small kiss and an "I'm sorry." He shoved Theo inside and closed the door.

He just made it back to his bed and pulled his blanket over his lap when Nolan barged in. 

"Why are you in bed? It's not even ten?" Nolan stumbled over Theo's discarded jeans. "Gross. Do you ever clean up your dirty clothes?"

Liam rolled his eyes, and made no attempt to his annoyance. "You walk in my room without even knocking and YOU'RE complaining?"

Nolan blushed. "Sorry. I'm just freaking out right now."

"Why aren't you out with Alec? I thought you guys were going to the movies."

Nolan sat at Liam's desk. "We were, but we got in a fight. I don't know what I'm doing with him sometimes. Dating him is so much different than dating Gabe."

"I should hope to fuck so! Gabe was an abusive murderous fuckwit that kicked your ass." 

Nolan winced. "Yeah…"

It took ten minutes to get Nolan calmed down enough to agree to call Alec and another five before he would leave. The entire time he could hear Theo's heart beating from his closet. The smell of his annoyance and frustration was so strong he was surprised Nolan couldn't smell it.

As soon as he heard the front door close Liam opened the closet. Theo stomped out. "I ripped a couple of your shirts," he said and grabbed his jeans.

"Theo, wait. I know you're pissed. You have every right to be." Liam licked his lips. "I'll figure out how to tell the pack soon. I promise."

Theo didn't put on his pants, but continued to glare at his boyfriend.

"And I'll make it up to you right now. I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?" Theo raised his eyebrows.

Liam stepped close. His mouth hovered over Theo's "anything," he agreed.

Theo dropped his jeans.

\---

1

Liam went through his mantra again. He was nervous, super nervous. He was sure no one had ever been this nervous in the entire history of the world. 

It was just a pack meeting. They would talk about hunters and school, and Liam would tell them all that he was dating Theo. The same Theo that had nearly broken the pack, tried to manipulate him into killing Scott, then killed him when Liam had backed down. 

Except he wasn't the same Theo. He was so different now. Sure he was still manipulative, but he tried to use it for good now, but what if the pack didn't see the difference? What if they were completely opposed to them being together? What if they thought Theo was playing Liam, or trying to manipulate his way into the pack? 

"You're going to give yourself an ulcer," Theo said from the driver's seat.

"What's your plan if they completely reject us as a couple and think it's a power play on your part?" 

Theo laughed. "That's not going to happen. They're going to be fine with us. Most have already figured it out, not Nolan, though. He's still an idiot."

Liam fidgeted in his seat. "I wish I was as sure as you," Liam mumbled. Theo squeezed his hand.

Everyone sat around the Stilinski living room, and Liam noticed for the first time the pack was divided into couples. Scott, Kira and Malia took up the love seat with Kira sitting in Scott's and Malia's laps. Mason and Corey shared the couch with Nolan and Alec. Stiles was standing by a big cork board tacking up pictures of hunters they already identified. Lydia sat in a chair near him.

They walked in and Theo took his usual spot leaning against a wall at the back of the room. Liam chewed his lip, his feet frozen to the floor. Scott threw him a concerned look. He tried to smile back. 

He recited his mantra one more time, took a deep breath. "Theo isn't my boyfriend." He saw Theo roll his eyes. "I mean he's so much more than just my boyfriend. He's my anchor. He's the warmth and comfort I need when I'm cold and scared. I trust more than anyone else to watch my back. I love him more than anything. He's not my boyfriend. Theo is my mate."

Theo pushed off from the wall, took Liam by the face, and kissed him. When their lips separated Theo leaned his forehead to Liam's. "I love you too, and that almost makes up for shoving me in your closet." Liam laughed.

"Great," Stiles said, interrupting, "you're in love. How gross for everyone. Now let's see who won the bet."

Liam startled. "Bet?" Theo grinned and nodded toward Stiles' board. 

Stiles flipped it over showing a six month calendar every square had a name of one the pack members. "Today was… Theo's. Theo wins."

"Bullshit! How do we know he didn't put Liam up to it?" Malia huffed.

"What bet?" Liam demanded.

Scott stood. "We've all known about you two for months-"

"I haven't! When did this happen?" Nolan asked in total confusion.

"Everyone with half a brain has known for months," Stiles corrected. Alec patted Nolan on the back.

Scott put a reassuring hand on his beta's shoulder. "I tried to talk to you about it after the war, but you shut me down. I figured you weren't ready to come out, so we all tried to hint that we knew and were okay with it so that you would feel comfortable telling us."

Liam stared at his alpha. "It wasn't about coming out. I thought you hated Theo. Everything he did Before, I didn't think you guys would be able to forgive him."

"Some of us can't," Malia said. She and Stiles shared a high five.

"I told you Scott and I came to an understanding." Theo hugged his boyfriend close. 

"Yeah, about you being a pack ally but not really pack, not about you and me." Liam closed his eyes. Even he was starting to see the holes in his reasoning. "But you guys started betting on when I would tell you, even you?" He glared at Theo.

"More like when you would stop lying about it. You're a terrible liar." He kissed Liam's cheek as a chorus of agreement rang out. 

"And you won?"

Theo glanced at the calendar on Stiles' board. "Yes, I did."

"I still think you cheated." Malia crossed her arms.

"It does seem a little convenient," Kira agreed.

"Liam, did I ask you or even imply you should tell everyone at all?"

Liam shook his head. "No. Never."

Stiles moved a book on a high shelf and pulled down a cash filled jar. With a grumble he handed it to Theo. The chimera took out the money and eyed his boyfriend. With a grin he asked, "What do you say to a limo for prom?"

Liam beamed.


End file.
